


Love Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

As Phil lay dying, he thought back to his life.  
His one great regret is not telling Clint how he felt about him.  
How much he adored the archer since meeting him.  
Phil was always hesitant taking about their age difference of almost 10 years.  
Now he wished he wasn't.  
All the time he wasted.  
He just hoped Clint would be happy in his life.  
He knew Natasha would take care of him.


End file.
